


温差游戏

by nakamotoJOY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotoJOY/pseuds/nakamotoJOY
Summary: ooc 囧疼 玹疼 allten
Relationships: jaeten - Relationship, johnten - Relationship





	温差游戏

李永钦被重重的热气包围着，脸被蒸得通红，下身泡在热水里，明明只是充满色/情意味的痕迹突然变得有些嚇人，只能抖着嗓子求他，“拿下来，好不好？”

徐英浩忍得也生疼，却仍旧没同意李永钦无理的请求。从刚刚的状况来看，不取下来他也射不出什么东西来。

占着说不上理的理来满足自己的变态心理，徐英浩不觉得愧疚。

顺着水流挤进刚刚被打开过的穴/道，没停顿就开始慢慢磨，水流给了肠道更好的缓冲，肠壁紧紧贴合着向内不断侵犯的柱体，磨够了又把人抬起来再挺着腰放下，把浴缸里动荡的水推到地上，打湿了先前被扔在地上的衣服。

“慢一点...”

哭腔裹着水汽传入听觉神经，徐英浩下身的性/器立马又胀大了几分，当下就让李永钦闭了嘴。

再覆上他的嘴唇，接一个缠绵悱恻的湿吻。

在李永钦面前，他的姿态好像永远都是强硬的，他有只要他说“过来”，李永钦就一定会听话过来的自信。

归根结底还是自己的错，但无论如何，不能让今天的事情再发生了。

徐英浩很少有这样失控的时候，李永钦疼得发抖，过热把痛感被挡掉一层，但后/穴还是反射性地收缩着，身前被束缚着的东西除了最狠的那几下一直保持着半硬的状态，不前不后几乎只有难受的感觉。

热水漫过二人的身体，又随着动作换着方向回到刚刚接触过的皮肤，让泡在水里的人无处可逃。

缺氧。

李永钦现在只觉得呼吸都要费很大的力气，他急迫地想要逃离这个地方，徐英浩强烈的性/欲混合着未宣泄出口的怒气淹没着他，吞噬着他。

但尽管就是这样，他也不愿意再听到徐英浩用不咸不淡的语气让他过去。

伴随着身下不断的撞击，恍惚之间他听见徐英浩说，“难受的话就告诉我。”

兴许是太累了，李永钦几乎没有对外界反应的意识，嘴巴张合几下却不发声，是被折腾狠了的样子。

取开小环，清液从出顶端溢出，稀稀拉拉的，没有力气，就像只是简单地开了个闸，里面连接着的是到了尽头的水库，根本挤不出别的东西。

浴室门没锁，郑在玹顺着门轨打开，弥漫的热气把整个空间包裹得严严实实，又因为他突入其来的拜访散开了一条冷气闯过的痕迹。

从看到那条短信开始，他翻来覆去也无法平静入睡。他知道徐英浩是和李永钦在一起最久的人，但黄旭熙又算什么，只不过一个毛头小子。

本以为这只是自己和徐英浩两个人之间的角逐，被迫知道第三个人的心情着实说不上好。

李永钦全身漫着情/欲和缺氧的红，被折磨得没有力气，手脚都失力地垂着，徐英浩正抱着他擦着湿漉漉的头发。

郑在玹几乎勃发的愤怒被李永钦因为冷气侵入无意识地一抖给生生地压了下去，他转身带上门，对徐英浩视而不见。

地上的睡衣湿得不能再湿了，他拿下架子上的浴袍给李永钦系好，拿出吹风手法温和地吹着他的头发。

一幅岁月静好的模样。

李永钦跨坐在徐英浩身上，徐英浩扶着他，郑在玹站在旁边默默地吹着他的头发，伴随着一种无声的默契。

谁都没有再说话。


End file.
